Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami
Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami (Yah-Me-Kah-Zey) (Oh-Kah-Me) is a character designed by Jonicthedgehog (Aka Jonicookami7) Oblivion is Jonic's shadow and as such is an automatic villain, the concept with Oblivion is a villain who is at risk of acting out his evil plans because of risk of killing the hero and therefore himself. Personality One of Oblivion's goals is to become extremely powerful and to cut the bind with his light counterpart Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze, the one who stands in his way all the time, however his main goal is to kill off the human race with the assistance of his armies and allies this all though a futile task for the whole world Oblivion will settle to just kill them from the Vita Nova Islands themselves. Oblivion is very agressive violent and bloodthirsty This originated by being the Negative side that Jonic would of grown up to gain because of Cyrex's actions to the Ookamian Race, being his own entity that is built on this this hate and anguish being pledged towards Cyrex who is human, this is taken extreme when Oblivion sees the rest of humanity as selfish evil creatures and entirely focuses on ridding the world of them after discovering his power to create soldiers made from the shadows, however he will attack other Mobians if they get in the way one prime example being Yuri Violet (Jonic's first girlfriend). But in most cases he keeps to himself and his Queen Laufeia Yamiborn, as for humor Oblivion Hardly laughs but has his moments when successful, When it comes to his lands Oblivion is very territorial and will send his forces to kill anyone who dares enter his plains which is often as various warriors, mages and other types show up at the fortress only to be defeated by his armies and allies. Another side to Oblivion is depicted as quiet and vengeful. He acknowledges his is just a shadow to Jonic and wants nothing more but to be free from the bind that keeps them together because if Jonic were to ever die Oblivion is doomed to go with him, this is something Oblivion endlessly hopes to free himself of and live without being at risk of death. As a married man Oblivion cherishes Laufeia with his heart and will go out of his evil ways just to protect her along with being supportive of his only Daughter Samael hoping she will grow up to rule the reframe in the future. Despite being a plotting cautious individual there are times where Oblivion can get blinded by his rage and attack out without thinking. Usually when this happens it would take one of the other Dark Reframe admins to calm him down and snap him out of it. Being too focused on his dream to render humanity extinct Oblivion has no time to relax and take it easy this again can be tended too with a little push from the rest of the reframe (either from Overkill or Laufeia). Appearance Appearance wise Oblivion started out like Jonic as a recolour as a black variation with a red shirt and blue sneakers whilst having a scar over his left eye but in turn he gradually became original in design himself. Oblivion now gained red crimson markings in contrast to Jonic's but in a different pattern. in his hair he gained 2 silver strands similar to Jonic's whilst gaining a ponytail on the back of his head. he also wears 2 brown belts around his chest and waist on top of the red shirt he still wears, on his lower body he now wears silver trousers and black boots with red patterns on them. Oblivion also now sports a thick black cloak that hides the lower part of his muzzle and trails down to the back of his feet. In recent designs Oblivion's fur was changed into a blackish red colour to contrast with Jonic's white blue fur, The ponytail was also cut while he gained a chest-plate on his body while he now sports brown gauntlets. Oblivion's weapon of choice is the Yamiblade a Scythe he crafted with his own strength and skill. The scythe itself bares similar colouring to its wielder and has great reach when swung. It was more then likely crafted to counteract the Sword of Shiranui which is wielded by his light counterpart. on 09/01/2014 Oblivion gained a new design in which his hair was made longer and less wild to make him look less like Jonic. his armor also gained details such as dents and scratches while his cape was made more spikey at the bottom. On 2015 every one of JonicOokami7's characters were set to get design updates, this included Oblivion as of 08/01/2015 Oblivion was given more simpler spiked hair, His lower body now bares knee plates and a metal plate on the crotch area, His chest plate was also updated being darker in colour and a different shape, while the dents and scratches are gone a large gash is now on the left area. As a final touch Oblivion now wears a chain around his right wrist. History Oblivion's origins started out as Jonic's negative emotions deep inside his heart acting as his "Shadow" which became fuled to greater heights after discovering that his soon to be enemy Doctor Cyrex killed many of his Ookamian bretherin and his own mother. This spite hung onto Jonic's heart and could of very well affected his life had a being known as GX (Dmetruis96) struck him with a blast which drew out these emotions into a crimson red wolf cub who quickly announced himself as "Oblivion". As a child Oblivion was lonely and unsure about his goals, but harsh and abusive training by Gx and his allies soon turned Oblivion into a destructive and hate filled warlord who wanted to terminate all those who stand in his way to get power out of anger and hatred towards his former mentor, his mentor's friends and to a full extent Jonic. When Oblivion was in his early teenage years he went out to seek Jonic so he could destroy him, this took many months before managing to track him down because Jonic was traveling the world at the time. The two clashed in combat acting equally in both speed and strength after a long battle Jonic emerged the victor and felt a strange feeling telling him not to slay his shadow as their fates are bound together. spared by his light counterpart because of the Spiritual Bind, despite being given the chance to still live Oblivion still pledged hatred to Jonic and hid away in an abandoned fortress in the wastelands south of Vita Nova where he hid plotting. He then tricked the I.B.S to come to his so he could take them down one by one with various traps around the fortress but was angered by the fact the team got through unscathed Oblivion then went to trap Jonic under a rock and went to kill Yuri Violet by strangling her forcing Jonic to watch in horror. Feeling satisfied by her death he was unaware it would make Jonic enter his Trance mode for the first time and was overwhelmed by his power fleeing before he could suffer any extreme pains. At the age of 16 Oblivion obtained his markings and powers as soon as Jonic drew the Sword Of Shiranui for the first time and discoverd he could create beings from the shadows and create an army of minions to help him Attempt to obtain power and to finally seek vengance on Cyrex and out of spite humanity itself. To do this he waged war across Vita Nova's main land and fought the now legendary War of Vita Nova against the Vita Nova Institutes armies commanded by Breaker Earthsoul who was assisted by Jonic and the I.B.S, the battle was long and many lives were lost including Breakers own life. As the I.B.S went to fight him Oblivion discovered his own Trance Mode and used his sheer power to try and defeat the I.B.S, all though he was incredibly strong he was once again defeated by Jonic and the I.B.S. Suffering a bitter defeat Oblivion fled back to his lair and discovered he could pull the dark energy from beings like GX could before him and used this to his advantage and performed this power on Peach Lightwater pulling her darker side into a living being named Elvira "Thorn" Darkwater whom he willed over to his side eventually becoming intimate with her. But Sadly this was not to last for Elvira was not truly an evil being but just corrupted by being forced out of her original counterpart and she eventually left his side after being purified by Jonic, Once again alone Oblivion sought out to find allies to help him destroy humanity. Oblivion went on to meet several new allies such as the beastly Project Overkill and Dusk Pandora a woman whom he shared an intimate relationship with eventually planning to make her his queen until Cyrex attacked and killed her causing Oblivion to hate Cyrex and Humanity even more. Trying to move on Oblivion gathered several more allies including the Traitorous Darkness Centros, Friska Zerowater, Rain Lucas McCain and his Soon to be Wife and Queen Laufeia Yamiborn whom with their allegiance the Reframe became stronger to the point of standing up to the I.B.S, However Darkness soon betrayed the Reframe and Sided with the Reborn Dusk Pandora who had suffered a waterian disease known as corruption and stood against the Reframe as an enemy nation. With 3 sets of enemies of the I.B.S Cyrexian Empire and Pandorian army Oblivion became very cautious with plotting schemes on Human destruction and defeating their enemies. Despite being foiled by the I.B.S on few occasions Oblivion and his armies had terminated several villages across the mainland looting the ruins of their treasures which would help build the fortress to be a stronger haven. Upon these successes Oblivion Discovered Laufeia was pregnant with his child and requested marriage to her, Laufeia accepted and the two became happily married as Lord and Lady of the Dark Reframe. Even though he originated as Jonic's shadow the 27 years he was free from Jonic's body he slowly and slowly became his own entity becomming able to not feel the same pains and drives as him. however the final key to becoming his own entity totally would be to cut the bind that keeps him and Jonic together spiritually. To this day Oblivion resides in Vita Nova Islands wastelands with his group the dark reframe protecting their lands from intruders. Powers Oblivion's main attack is a cutting gust of shadow known as the Dark Gale this attack can easily counter Jonic's Ookami sphere, however he has the same disadvantages to it being that it drains his own spiritual energy he also knows some iconic Black Magic spells such as Fire and Bolt but these also drain his Spritual energy, Oblivion can use his power to levitate in the air however this does not make a good use to travel so he just uses it when he wants to observe his foes from above, One of Oblivion's main draws is to summon his Shadow minions which fight in his armies of the Dark Reframe. The range of minions he can summon varies by his spirit energy level but he can at least summon enough to do some damage to his foes. Like most villainous characters Oblivion can teleport he does this by throwing his cape over him which then causes him to vanish instantly, He will only use this as a quick getaway as he tends to not flee unless truly defeated. Though of rare use Oblivion can manipulate Shadows and shape them into things of his own desire to attack his foes, he can also hide in the shadows with this power all though for this part it has to be in a dark area or night to take effect. Like most Ookami Oblivion is Immune to chaos energy and will have attacks like Chaos spear bounce right off him. however he also cannot use Chaos Powers himself nore can he use the power of the Chaos Emeralds due to this immunity. Weaknesses Being an Ookami Oblivion suffers the same disadvantage which is that his Ookamian powers of darkness drain his spiritual energy which is Aesthetically connected to his markings, when Oblivion runs out of energy he is unable to use his powers for the limit of 30 minutes, this is rather frustrating for him if allies such as Laufeia are unavailable. Through Elements Oblivion is naturally weak to Light elements which is the key element to his light counterpart, because of the armor he wears Oblivion also has a weakness to electricity. This Weakness can cause Oblivion great struggle especially with the chance of paralyzation due to the conduction his chestplate gives. Due to his chest-plate swimming is not an option for Oblivion and will avoid water at all costs fearing he will sink like a stone if submerged in it. Statistically Oblivion's weakest stats are his speed and stamina stats. Due to the heavy armor he wears this cuts his agility by a small margin, his weak stamina could be one of the reasons he took up armor to make up for it. Trance Like Jonic Oblivion is able to use Trance but however Oblivion bares different kinds of trance compared to Jonic's Click here for more details Trance Mode (Base) Oblivion's basic trance mode, In the original design when in this form his fur turns redish white while his clothing tears away reducing him to torn silver grieves while his long hair grows to the point of acting like a replacement cape while a mane of crimson fur covers his neck. His claws also grow longer and sharper giving Oblivion beast like impressions with blank eyes, despite these physical changes Oblivion is still capable to think and act with his own mind. In his newest Design not much is different except for the fact Oblivion's fur is now bright crimson and his eyes are black with red iris's while at the same time loosing the intense physical build. Oblivion's strength boosts to almost double of his original level while he gains a Dark version of Jonic's Ookami Laser known as Forsaken Beam. The form also gives Oblivion the ability of flight which is much more faster and moble then levitation, Like Jonic his Trance Mode will drain his spirit energy and will cause him to revert when he runs out. Trance Mode T (Tyrant) Trance Mode T is Oblivions second level trance, as such it is 4 times the strength of Oblivion's base power. However it will activate when Oblivion has become either infused with a bigger rage then usual or obtains enough power to enter it. Oblivion's Foresaken beam becomes even stronger while his black magic spells can reach up to Level 5 in power. This mode lasts at least 15 Minutes. Oblivion's Fur colour turns to a pinky red while his hair becomes more longer and free, Like his base trance Oblivion gains a Red fur mane and red fur around his wrists albeit alot more fur, His Markings rearrange to a strange forked pattern while changing black while his arms gain black stripes, Below Oblivion wears Silver grieves with Iron waist armor followed by Black and Crimson red boots with iron bangles around the ankles. Allies Laufeia Yamiborn - Being Oblivion's precious wife Laufeia is as such Oblivion's closest Ally, Oblivion loves Laufeia to great ends and will often Kill someone she does not like at her whim. They are drawn together by similar desires to become rulers of their domain and to eliminate humanity or any mobians that would get in their way. Together they bared their daughter Samael Yamikaze whom they raise with their love and determination to make her the next ruler of the reframe. Project Overkill - While acting on his own accord occasionally away from the reframe. Oblivion trusts Overkill as his General and could be considered his best friend, Overkill has usually been the one to help Oblivion out of many jams including upgrading his Shadow Minion army and forming a crystal shield around the reframe. Samael Yamikaze - Oblivions Little girl, while finding it hard to live up to the duties of parenthood, Oblivion tries his best to do what he feels is the best for her regardless of his time away from her during attacks on his enemies. Like Laufeia it was Samael who also helped Oblivion's heart become warmer when it comes to relationships. Enemies Oblivion has a great number of enemies but only few can be named Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Jonic and Oblivion are natural enemies made from the light and darkness from the same form. The relation goes back to Jonic's childhood from where the dark wolf was removed from his body Oblivion shows pure hostility and hatred to Jonic much like he does Humanity and will always clash with him on every meeting, but cannot kill him and vice versa Both wolves know this so they always spare each other much to Oblivion's anger who would rather destroy him along with the rest of the Human race with his dark power. Even though the counterparts are not on good terms neither are against working together if need be. For example Oblivion will go out of his way to destroy anyone eviler then he is even if it requires teaming up with his reflection. Doctor Edgar Cyrex Being the man that influenced Oblivion to hate humanity, Oblivion hates Cyrex the most out of anyone and will try his hardest to assassinate him in any way possible. However Cyrex always appears to be one step ahead by making his escape to prevent such a matter. Other foes and enemies Darkness Centros the Hedgehog International Bastard Squad Victor Arrogan Bios the Creation (1 through 3) Gennatwo the altered Clone Yuritwo the Altered Clone Pokémon While normally using his shadow minions to fight for him Oblivion will occasionally use Pokemont fight for him. however he uses his dark power to close off their emotions to turn them into Shadow Pokemon which makes them more viscous. These include Houndoom - First and most loyal Pokemon. (normal) Tyrantrum - (Shadow) Gyarados - (Shadow) Garchomp - (Shadow) Treevenant - (Shadow) Spiritomb - (Shadow) Oblivion Da Icon.png|Oblivion icon Oblivion and Laufeia.png|Oblivion with his queen Laufeia Oblivion returns.png|Early colours for Oblivion the demon.png|Early concept of oblivion The time of destruction.png|Oblivion Standing in blazing fires (old colouration) Oblivion New.png|Oblivion with newer fur colour - JonicOokami7 Return of the Lord.png|Oblivion with his army of Shadow Minions before the Dark Reframe Fortress - By JonicOokami7 Raging Trance.png|Trance Oblivion unleashing his wrath - by JonicOokami7 True Tyrant.png|Oblivion entering Trance Mode T - By JonicOokami7 Jonic & Oblivion.png|Oblivion and Jonic unwillingly work together in Project X Roads - By JonicOokami7 Soldiers March On.png|Oblivion and Laufeia stand with a small army of minions - By JonicOokami7 I.B.S Valentines - Final.png|Oblivion with Laufeia in the far background as the I.B.S stroll - by JonicOokami7 Empress of the Void.png|Oblivion and his foes confronting a new enemy, Empress Dimensia - by JonicOokami7 Villainous Love.png|Oblivion watching as Laufeia encourages him - by JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's 2 Animated.gif|Plush Dolls of Oblivion, Laufeia, Yuritwo, Bios03 and Aequnum attack - By JonicOokami7 Black Gale.png|Oblivion overlooking the sunset - By JonicOokami7 700.png|Oblivion and the rest of the JonicOokami7 Cast together for the 700th Deviation - By JonicOokami7 Stats Themes Transformation - Twewy I will not bow - Breaking Benjamin Ultra Violet - Devil May Cry Trivia *The clash between Jonic and Oblivion is similar to the laws of Yin and Yang and as such similar to the Pokemon Reshiram and Zekrom *Oblivion's design has traits similar to the Final Fantasy character Sephiroth i.e black cloak, silver strands, but Oblivion's personality is far different then Sephiroths *In contrast Oblivion's design was inspired by the character Magus from the Square Title Chrono Trigger Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Evil